


Tu es ma joie de vivre (You are the joy of my life)

by louleherisson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louleherisson/pseuds/louleherisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wears eyeliner and Harry will blush and let him use him for his makeup testing before asking him to go and have dinner with him. </p><p> </p><p>based in this au:</p><p>larry fic idea where louis wears eyeliner and mascara and works at sephora and one day harry comes in to get a gift for gemma and louis helps him out and harry is smitten from the second louis walks up to him and points to the lipstick in his hand and goes “not quite sure that’s your shade, mate” and harry just blushes and after that he keeps coming in under the guise of buying gemma gifts but louis isn’t stupid he knows harry’s got a crush but he doesn’t discourage it and this goes on for weeks before one day louis is putting mascara on harry’s eyelashes bc “they make them healthier and prettier and everyone should try at least once” and harry can’t take it anymore with louis’ face so close and his hands softly holding his jawline and his brow furrowed in concentration he looks so cute and all of a sudden harry just blurts out “will you go to dinner with me” and louis smiles and blushes and says “well that took you long enough”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu es ma joie de vivre (You are the joy of my life)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank this lovely [girl](http://hoedidas.tumblr.com/) for letting work on her [au](http://hoedidas.tumblr.com/post/123339921230/larry-fic-idea-where-louis-wears-eyeliner-and) and apologize for any mistakes this may contain since English is not my first language and reviews are very very welcomed! So, without making this any longer I hope you enjoy it! xxx

"I'm just sayin' you haven't had a decent date in a while, Harry." Niall shrugged as he kept his eyes in the screen of the tv. Harry huffed and looked down as he played with his fingers. "Nothin' wrong with that, it's just I would like to know what's going inside that little mind of yours."  
"I'm just not interested in anyone, Niall. I haven't met someone who can make me feel how I think it's supposed to feel..." He almost felt stupid by saying those things but they were the truth. Harry genuinely thought he had to find someone who could move his entire world by just touching it, or ruin it by just wanting to but someone who choose not to.  
"Harry, is not like you're gonna marry them," Harry frowned as he glanced at Niall who wasn't able to stop playing Fifa. "It's just dating, mate."  
"Well, maybe I don't like to play with people's time? Or feelings?" He felt assaulted, not for Niall's words but because he felt stupid and like a child for thinking that way. He just don't understood why people went out with someone who wasn't going to stick with them for a long long time, and maybe get married?  
"I need to go, see ya later Niall." 

 

Harry was rubbing his hands together to keep them warm, the weather of Chesire in December was something he loved when it was about morning jogs but it was something he did not enjoyed when it was about freezing to buy a _lipstick_. Not for himself, even though he would love one of those creamy lipsticks, but for his sister Gemma. She was turning 24 and he wanted to give her a proper gift, something she would love and of course that was make up. Harry knew not too much about it although he used to let Gemma put mascara and lip gloss on him because it was fun, just as it was sometimes fun to paint his nails pink, red or even just a shiny coat. 

He walked all the way to an appropriate makeup store which he had no idea it existed until he google it a few days ago. He saw the big Sephora advertisement and entered, quickly overwhelmed by the multiple sections and things he didn't recognize. He wandered a bit, stopping to look at some lipsticks (they looked like lipsticks at least) and opened the samples to look at them. He was frowning when he realized all of them weren't as he was expecting and their colors were pretty boring too. He left the thick sticks where he found them and walked a bit more, finding a more interesting section. He wondered if a lot of guys entered this shop and looked for makeup alone. He felt a pinch of embarrassment which faded quickly as he looked at the eye shadows, they were soft and had vivid colors that made him feel the urge to smear the small containers. Another frown appeared on his forehead as he was thinking what colors would look _pretty_ on him. “Maybe I could use some help?” he whined to himself as he dragged himself to what, thanks to god, looked like real lipsticks. 

 

In a brief moment he was delighted, looking over the colors and picking some of them. He wasn't sure if giving her sister a lipstick called “please me” would be okay but he honestly liked more the “pure zen” one. He felt odd as he was standing in the middle of the store with two shades, what most people would say looked the same, in his hands of lipstick unable to decided which one to buy. He was too lost into his own mind he didn't even realized when someone approached him and looked over his shoulder.

"Not quite sure that's your shade, mate. Your skin is too light..." A soft but firm voice spoke from behind and Harry jumped a little, not expecting it. He blushed, passing his hand through his curls and shook his head softly. 

"'S not for me, but for my sister. I wanted to make her a decent gift but I've been wandering for about twenty minutes and I have no clue." He sighed and pouted slightly. The boy next to him laughed softly and Harry though he had the prettiest smile he had seen in a while.  
And that's when Harry looked at the guy next to him, he was short- compared to Harry, had amazing blue eyes and his hair was up in a fringe kinda look. It was messy, but it suited him. He had small wrinkles around his eyes as he smiled and an almost perfect smile, with glowing and soft skin. Harry looked at his hands, they were delicate and Harry thought they went along with the rest of him. He was wearing the store uniform, and black jeans (which did not fit perfectly and which did not make Harry almost drool) and a pair of matching black vans. 

"Then let me help you, sisters can be a pain in the ass and _I know about that._ " He said playfully and smiled widely at Harry, tilting his head to a side. Then Harry realized the boy was wearing makeup or at least something black around his eyes which made them look even bluer than they were. His eyelashes were too long and thick, and Harry thought he wanted to kiss them softly. 

His thoughts were brushed off by the boy's hand against his as he tried a lipstick on his hand.  
"There, that's a good color for your sister if she has the same eye color, does she?" The cute blue-eyed boy asked, again with such a soft voice that made Harry want to sigh loudly. 

"She doesn't and I don't think she would like this..." He was blushing, he could feel his cheeks burning as he lied to the boy so they could touch for a little longer.  
"Ah, I see." Harry's heart almost stopped as the boy sighed and pouted as he looked at the lipstick. _I want to kiss you_ , Harry thought as he held along and heavy sigh.  
"'m Harry, by the way." His voice went out too quick, making the boy laugh. Harry decided he liked his laugh and wanted to keep making him laugh.  
"I am Louis, Harry. And I'm determined to find something pretty for your sister."  
“I found something pretty…” Harry´s voice was low and he felt embarrassed by his own thoughts.  
“Really? What?” Louis blinked and looked up at Harry curious.  
_You. You. You._  
Harry cleared his throat to avoid his thoughts burped out and scratched at the back of his neck.  
“This one, I mean it´s pretty…” He handed Louis the lipstick he liked and watched him as he examined it.  
“Mate, this goes with your eyes.” Louis raised his eyebrows amused and smirked. “Maybe you picked this one because you wanted to try it? I mean, you say your sister doesn´t have the same eye color.” Louis shrugged and looked at Harry with big blue eyes and Harry wanted to scream.  
“No, I- um, I´m not the type of guy who wears make up.” Louis quickly raised his eyebrow and glanced at Harry doubtfully. “No! I mean, there´s nothing wrong with wearing makeup, y-you do and it looks lovely on you but I can´t work it like that I mean-“He sighed heavily and shook his head as his cheeks burned.  
Louis laughed again, and patted Harry´s arm softly. “´s okay mate, now if your sister is pretty like you she should totally wear this because it´s the las trend and I personally love it, so yeah.” His face looked too excited to be talking about makeup and Harry liked the small wrinkles by Louis eyes. He examined the tube Louis had given him and opened it, finding a really pretty and smooth pinkish shade. “Ah, it´s pretty.” Harry nodded and blinked as Louis smiled proud of his selection.  
“Ready to pay mate?” Harry felt the urge to tell him he still wanted to look around and he wanted him to help and maybe he could buy the half of the store if that meant that Louis would be still with him a little bit more.  
“Yeah.”


End file.
